Sad Promise
by Jezha
Summary: Who ever said once upon a times always had a happy ending? The twins who are new to Cross Academy are neither human nor one of the Night students. They come for a purpose, and creating new bonds were not part of the plan. KanameYukiZero, slight OC x Shiki


Jess: Yo. Gomen, gomen. Don't worry, I'll be mass updating soon- IT'S THE H O L I D A Y S~

Jeymi: … I personally disapprove of Vampire Knight, and Jess hates OCs, but surprisingly, she has made a story with OCs. Unfortunately, we are not entirely sure whether or not we may pair one OC up with a side character… But suffice to say, the plot will be half-half focused on the actual characters, and a fair bit on the OCs. We apologize if it is a letdown, and will immediately make changes if there is an overload of the OCs.

Jess: Well… You've been warned. Ha-ha... [/Shot] AISH, MIYANE [/clutches head in fear]

Jeymi: …Remember, if you murder her now, she ain't gonna be updating, yeah? So, take it easy on the procrastinating thing [/pats Jess]

Jess: [/bites] DON'T TOUCH ME.

S a d

| P r o m i s e |

: :

Chapter [Prologue]

* * *

><p>Once upon a time;<p>

There was a pureblood. That pureblood was cruel.

Not just cruel, it was downright sadistic. The heart-wrenching cries of a child in terrible, terrible pain, the screams of any living creature, the taste of their fear on its tongue, the quickened heartbeats which cried out with a silent plea- It reveled in those cruelties like on would savor a comforting meal.

But one day, this pureblood fell in love.

Oh, the irony. The cold, savage, beastly heart of this creature was touched by a simple human. Such a strange twist of events- Oh, how I would laugh, dear reader, if the situation had not the consequences of the story I will begin properly in a moment. But first, let me share with you the romance of these two fateful beings, of their joy, their sorrow, their lives so intricately twisted as one. For even those who are shunned, rightfully feared, and even cruel deserve to find the one meant for them- and them alone.

The pureblood endured a massive hit in its reputation; the once mighty and merciless creature on this earth giving everything up for this mere human- it was laughable.

But the couple persisted.

The human was resilient. The pureblood was determined- it finally found something that was worth holding onto, and it kept discovering the delights of a human nature, the feelings that were so alien, so foreign to its very own. And slowly, it learnt passion, guilt, jealousy, sympathy and love. Slowly, it began to change, to grow remorseful, to feel the tears roll down its cheeks, to hate itself- the only thing that it lived for was for this love.

This was the kind of love that would be ultimately fatal.

It was the autumn of those many years ago.

Under the canopy of golden leaves, two children blinked. They took in their surroundings for the first time, feeling the cool breeze on their pale faces- the earthy scent of the season infiltrating their sense of smell. Cries of joy were heard, the two silent children in their arms yawning and blinking their honey-colored eyes at each other, the younger one raising a slightly chubby but tiny hand to touch her twins' cheek. The other replied with a grin, stretching his own arms out towards his sister.

The pureblood and the human gave their children- their very own children a hug, as if those two were their salvation in this godforsaken world. The new parents cooed and tickled the twins, until one started crying, due to the lack of oxygen.

It was the beginning of the most wonderful seven years the family of four had. Two parents, a set of twins, even a pet tiger and wolf cubs called Chi and Yami respectively. Most would think this was unusual, having these dangerous beasts at a child's side, but this was a strange family, with strange ways, and consisted of very strange- intriguing people.

The children had grown up with the strangest eyes in society at the time- clear amber eyes, pure as the treasured substance itself, a gleam of mischief ever-present in those pools of liquid flame. The most mysterious feature of the twins (besides the pale skin and almost pupil-less eyes) was their hair- white-gray hair on one, almost midnight black on the other. Such similar children borne from the same womb at almost the same time defined by something so odd, something so… peculiar.

Soon after, it was discovered that their father was not just a simple human as everyone had thought, but he was a combination of what we now know as a 'wizard' and 'witch doctor'. Those who had always regarded them as outcast now completely disregarded them, whilst others, though skeptical, were willing to give him a go. This might have been due to the fact that he was well-known for curing undesirable diseases, and that the twins were widely popular, with everyone in the village holding a soft spot for the two.

But one fateful day, when the family was out, watching the snow fall in the harsh winter, two innocent, young twins had their whole world ripped apart before their eyes. Blood stained the snow crimson, as the two ran as fast as they could, the girl pushing the boy with a frantic pace, as she kept looking back, the only thing in her mind was what her parents had told her.

"Take your onii-chan and run! Run, the both of you! GO!"

The girl panted, as her heart beat loudly in her chest, the thumping of the beat of her restless heart blocking her from thinking, but her senses were as keen as ever. She heard the footsteps behind her, and the screams of rage from her parents as they held the monsters off. She turned back, and would have run back to them, if she had not seen the flash of worry in their eyes, telling her to run far away, and to get out of here.

And so, steeling her nerves, she forced herself away from half her family, and started dragging her brother, through the bare woods, her legs pumping away as she ran, like her life depended on it. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she ran, wildly, her brother shouting in exhaustion, as they slowed, his voice confused, eyes worried. He had not seen anything. She had turned him away, the moment the bloodshed had started.

He said nothing, but slowly, his eyes watered, as he watched his sister dry her own tears, before he was pulled into a deep embrace, his mind clouding with confusion and pain, as he nuzzled his teary face into her scarf, expecting for her to hit him, as he let himself sob, hiccupping and breathing unevenly.

But all she did was put her seven year old hand on his hair, and patted him silently, the horrific images of the event always locked in her mind, her eyes closed-

All before the two were pulled apart, the victorious cries of the monsters deafening, the ringing in her head as she saw them touch her brother, her family, and she hissed in rage, moments before all she saw was black.

* * *

><p>::<p>

**_[ The closer you get to the light, the darker your shadow becomes ]_**

::

* * *

><p>Jess: Ahaha.. Review..? [shot]


End file.
